1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an improved packaging article for eyewear.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved packaging for eyewear which provides a lens contained substantially flush within a tag portion of said packaging. The lens within the tag portion has an optic power which matches that of the eyewear contained within the packaging.
The packaging of the present invention allows a consumer, prior to purchase, to determine the optic power of the lenses of the eyewear within the packaging without having to physically open and damage the packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, manufacturers and retailers of packaged eyewear, such as reading glasses, sun glasses, etc., were required to accept the reality that, in the retail process, a certain proportion of packaging would have to be opened by prospective consumers who, only after having broken open the packaging, decided against purchase of the eyewear article due to the unacceptable diopter power of the lenses for that particular consumer. In such instances, before the eyewear could again be offered for sale, it had to be re-packaged. During the intervening period, it was unable for sale.
As explained herein, the present invention allows a prospective consumer to gauge the optic power of the lenses of the packaged eyewear without damaging the packaging and, thereby, not requiring the re-packaging of any such eyewear not originally purchased.